


Puyo Puyo: Arle's Forgotten Darkside

by kirbymanx



Category: Puyo Puyo
Genre: Anger, Attempt at Humor, Female Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Hanging Out, Humor, Past, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 17:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirbymanx/pseuds/kirbymanx
Summary: Ringo happened across something from Arle’s. When she experienced it with Arle and Amitie they discovered it was Arle’s past she now had in her possession. Her dark past. Can Ringo and Amitie still look at her the same way even after all she’s done? All the people she’s slain to stop Satan at all costs? How long can Arle keep convincing them of her claims while she’s slowly breaking down? And what do Witch and Risukuma have to do with this? Are these two unlikely birds-of-a-feather, working together? Read to find out, in this MATURE and HARD BOILED Puyo Puyo fanfic!***Now updated to be finished, apologies...***





	Puyo Puyo: Arle's Forgotten Darkside

__

> _“_ _Heya Ringo, remember me? Eh, doesn’t matter if you don’t. I got y_ _ou something from another dimension you might find interesting~_
> 
> _Yours truly [too smudged too read]”_

It didn’t take Ringo long to figure out who wrote this note on this medium weighing box twice the size of her head. The note was drooled on and the sides had slimey paw prints… Not mention a few doodles of their faces.

Still… A present is a present. She grabbed a knife to open it. Inside she found video games, from retro to semi-current with numbered sticky notes on them, begging to be played in order. Though that didn’t catch her eyes.

While not a big gamer, she did know a lot of game series. _Puyo Puyo_ wasn’t one of them. What confused her more was the box art. “Arle? Carbuncle? Amitie!? Sig?” And tons of other faces she knew, on video games, that after a quick internet search she learned, _don’t exist._

She picked one up to read the back of the box. And it seemed like a Puyo Puyo simulator, that thing she’s done many times before in real life. To settle arguments, self-defense, and just for fun. It also seemed like a slice of life of her friends and their friends.

“Interesting… I gotta try these. Let’s see… Looks like I gotta borrow Maguro’s Mega Drive. And Super Famicom. And SEGA Saturn. And…” The studious girl picked up three boxes jewel cases with discs written on with permanent marker. “And... Whatever plays these.”

* * *

 _♪-and how the Puyo went… POP! P! O! P! POP!♪_ Ringo merrily sung on her way back home. Carrying a box with the consoles and controllers needed. “Too bad Maguro’s busy. Maybe next time… I’d really like to share this sure to be surreal experience with someone.” Ringo said, half expecting her wish was granted on the spot.

…

“No?”

…

*Disappointed Sigh* “Okay…” _♪Puyos crashing from the sky, It’s such a bad sign♪_

* * *

 _♪Before the car attacks!♪_ “Wow, I think my freestyle went a bit off track. Oh well. Hi, room, missed me?” She said casually.

“Of course, Ringo, us ghosts get so lonely without you.”

“Eeeeee! Illogical talking ghost room!” It freaked Ringo out that her room actually spoke back in a deep female voice. She almost dropped the box. It was followed by gut-busting laughter behind the doo- Wait a sec.

“Arle!? Amitie?! What are you doing here?” Ringo said both happy and shocked to see her otherworldly friends here. Said friends needed half-a-minute of laughing at Ringo’s reaction to Arle’s little joke before they could reply.

“The usual. We’re just popping Puyo, and then we were flung to Suzuran. That’s all there is.”

“Your dad let us in and offered us to stay. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Of course not, Amitie. It’s been a while, it’s awesome. And conveniently I brought a few things that could entertain us.” She jiggled the box.

It caught Amitie’s attention.

“Oooo. What’s inside?”  
“Game Consoles.”  
“What’re those?”  
“Video Games?”  
“Don’t know what those are either, I heard about them on the streets.”  
“Is it like a board game.”  
“Oh, I forgot…”

They both hail from no to low-tech hi-magic worlds. “Em… I think it’s best to show you. Gimme a sec, it’ll take a little to set things up. Um… Can you guys look at the things in the other box? There’s something… Curious inside.” Ringo got busy plugging in the Mega Drive.

“Okido.” Amitie chirped. “Hey, these are neat paintings of you, Arle.”

“Huh. Lemme see that.” Arle took the Mega Drive copy of Puyo Puyo out of Amitie hands. “Ringo… What’re these and why am I and my friends on the cover?”

“Hey, Me, Sig, and Raffina are on this one. Nicely drawn.”

“You know our favorite space blob?”

“Oh…” Arle shuddered. “Say no more.” “These games don’t exist in this world, so these must’ve come from a dimension where your lives were video games. Wanna try?”

“Can we Arle? I’d wanna see what your world’s like.” Amitie said like an excited puppy.

“Sure, as long as it doesn’t invade my privacy.”

**_Puyo Puyo_ **

“Must I get hit on the head?” Arle rubbed her head just like the Arle on the title screen.

Amitie observed how Ringo pushed buttons and things happened on screen. “Woah. This is some wicked stuff. Can you play this with more people?”

“Yeah, but multiplayer usually doesn’t have story mode in games. And that’s what we’re interested in, right? Lessee, 1 Player Game.” She selected.

“Um… That’s Draco, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah. Oh, I remember this chat. Out of all of my adventures, this is a lame one to adapt.”

“What’s wrong with it?”

“Um… Not much. It’s just really basic. Satan does… I forgot what he did. I go stop him.”

“You really did go on a lot of them, didn’t you Arle?”

“You bet, Amitie, I made none of those I told you about up.”

* * *

Ringo was a bit weirded out by some of the ‘character design’. “Is that dwarf with a huge singular foot?”

“You could call Sukiya Podes that.”

“I’ve never seen anything this weird before, it kinda, really ugly.” Amitie said kinda unnerved.

“Well don’t tell that to his face. Look he’s attacking me right there because I called his foot big.”

* * *

“Did Harpy get worse over time?”

* * *

“Can I play the sequel, Ringo?”  
“Of course, Amitie. You can play now if you like.”  
“Nah, I wanna see you finish this. You’re doing pretty good. How long is this game?”  
“I don’t know, I never played it before, it technically doesn’t exist, remember?”  
“Oh yeah…”

“We’re fighting Witch. I think we’re over the halfway point.” Arle remembered.

* * *

“You’re frenemies with an Elephant?” Ringo asked.

“Don’t look at me, Zoh is just Zoh to me. Wait until you see him until later.”

“Geez, he’s strong, look at the screen shake.”

“Simple but effective.” Ringo agreed with Amitie.

* * *

Arle sighed for ten seconds straight when she saw that face with a certain phrase. “Oh, Schezo…”

* * *

“Can’t believe I’m saying this but Satan’s looking kinda cool there.” Arle embarrassingly admitted.

“He doesn’t seem to be in love with you.”

“It was a slow and painful process before he became what he is now…”

Amitie noticed something off. “He’s talking to you like it’s the first time.”

“Huh, you’re right. And so am I. But we knew each other longer than that… Oh, his music’s pretty awesome.” Arle proceeded doing air guitars.

Amitie did drums.

* * *

“Yay! You did it, Ringo! You beat it in one try!” Amite cheered.

“Barely, Satan gave me some trouble there. I miss Tsu rules…”

“Looks like the next game has Tsu.” Arle said opening the clamshell box.

“My turn!~” Amitie snatched.

“Calm down. I need to plugin the Super Famicom.”

“Can we play a round of 2 Player first?” Arle nicely asked.

“Can we do that in Tsu?” The impatient Amitie protested.

**_Super Puyo Puyo Tsu_ **

“What’s so super about it?” Amitie asked.

“That’s a gimmicky title Super Famicom games often used. Super Mario became… Bad example. Metroid became Super Metroid, Donkey Kong became Super Donkey Kong, Street Fighter II became Super Street Fighter II Something: Something Something. Can’t think of any more on top of my head, surprisingly.”

Arle asked Ringo the obvious follow up question.

“Were the super games better or just a title?”  
“Depends. But I don’t see how you can make this more super.”  
“Besides Tsu?”  
“Besides Tsu.”

“I don’t know guys, this game looks super compared to the last game. Look at Arle’s face up close.”

* * *

“Aw, so many Carbies on the menu.” As Arle said that, Ringo noticed something was missing.

“Speaking of which. Where’s Carbuncle?”

“He’s probably in still in Primp trying to get here. Give him time.”

“1 Player. Easy or hard?”  
“It’s your choice, Amitie.”  
“Hehe! Hard it is!”

She posed with a peace sign. Makes as much sense to me.

“So it picks an opponent for me?”

“Ooooh, this adventure? But yeah, seems so. I had to pick different doors with different people to battle.”

“Why’s there a tower? Is this based on your Kindergarten Exam?” Ringo asked Arle.

“It’s not. This that time Satan challenged me to climb the tower to him for a dumb reason. Fighting some of the strongest Puyo Puyo players on the way. It was a waste of my time…”

“I just beat the tomato sheep guy! This is really fu- Oooo look at him fal- *Snort* Hehehe I made a thud.” Amitie giggle. “Meh.” She imitated. Looks like I have to fight a lot, this tower is high.”

“Eh… Well you’ll see.”

“Oh no, it’s foot guy again…” Ringo lamented.

 _Mega-kiiiiiick!_ Went the Sukiya Podes on-screen. Doing a flying kick into Arle’s face, giving the girl a headache and recoiling himself onto his back.

Real Arle covered her eyes reliving the pain. “I’m glad I never saw that disgusting li’l guy again…”

* * *

“Geez, Arle. You ask a dead skeleton to get out of your way? That’s rude.”

“Amitie… Read further.” The advanced sorceress pointed at the TV.

“Oh, heh heh. If he’s going to do that to ya, that forget I said anything.”

“Arle, how’re you friends with most of these guys?”

“Ringo, if I knew I’d tell ya. Honest.”

* * *

“Whoa! So Carbuncle hammered away the tower piece? Oh, so I don’t have to fight them all? Neato!”

“No, he didn’t.” Arle chuckled at the thought. “It’d funny. It’s something he would do if he could.”

* * *

As the cutscene between Arle and Mummy took place. That thing asked for help getting untangled, and Arle calls it ‘Pathetic’. Granted it could help itself, as it showed and maybe Arle knew that too. It didn’t look too tangled. But still, the other girls head their heads filled with a few questions. Ringo kept it on the back burner while Amitie was focused on playing.

No losses so far on stage 4.

* * *

“Yay! Third tier.” And on stage 6.

“Good job, Amitie!”  
“We know you can do it!”

Arle and Ringo respectively cheered.

But suddenly Ringo felt her stomach growling. “I don’t about you guys, but I’m getting pretty hungry. Want noodles?”

“Yes please.”  
“Yeah.”

“‘Kay. Be right back.” Ringo muttered getting the instant noodles.

* * *

“…I came back the next day to climb the top. Satan seemed cool with it. Some of them inside were a bit grouchy to me in retrospect. The night’s sleep was harder than everyone the tower though.”

Ringo just heard the bit. She opened her room door carefully. Not wanting another prank. “I’m back.” She held trey with the bowl and chopsticks. “It’s still hot.”

“That’s fast.”

“Mom was coincidently warming up water for tea.” She shrugged. “She didn’t mind.”

“I don’t remember facing Harpy here. Oh brother, she really did get worse over time.”

* * *

“Ah, I lost to that Eggplant.” Amitie was a bit disheartened her winning streak ended at stage 8.

Arle held in her laughter. “To him? I’m so sorry.”

It made Ringo think again. What’s the difference between then and now? But she was quickly distracted when she saw what’s happening on the Game Over screen. “PressStartNotAPressStartNotA!”

“Uh.” Amitie scanned the buttons on the controller. “Start!” One from scratch replay averted.

Ringo sighed in relief, the other didn’t quite get it. She explained.

* * *

Level 4’s contestants gave Amitie a lot of trouble. Six loses in total on this floor. Two from Mamono, two on Witch and two between the other two. “I’ll get them this time.”

“Amitie, hun. You set that three ‘this times’ ago.”

“Take your time, not sure I wanna see Satan on the top again.”

* * *

The screen was paused. Eyes stared at the now embarrassed Arle.

“What was that?”  
“Why did you two swap roles?”

“I dunno it’s something I just did, ‘Kay? Draco’s also out-of-character there.”

“I don’t know, you’ve been pretty moody in this whole tower.”

Ringo’s response made Arle voluntarily bite her tongue. “I don’t wanna talk about it… Please continue.”

…

* * *

Amitie aced the rest of the games so far. As in curb stomped them, kicked the to the ground, before they had a chance. It’s like she rigged the game without any rigging. The others were impressed. “You’re on a roll, you’ve made mincemeat of Schezo and Rulue! That makes up for seven loses so far.”

“Tee hee. It’s nothing.” Amitie blushed.

_STAGE FINAL_

The cutscene confused Arle. “Ummm… This is not how it happened?”

“I’m scared to ask.” Ringo lied, she’s really as curious as is the winning champ. “But what was Satan’s encounter like?”

Arle, in response, firmly placed her palms and groaned loudly. “So get this: This guy tought by putting on a mask like this-” She used hands to form how big the mask was. “-I wouldn’t reconiz-”

“Beat ‘m!” Amitie shouted throwing her V for Victory in the air.

Arle and Ringo blinked. The screen said she beat him in twenty seconds. *THUD* Went Satan’s sprite. A round of applause. They forgot what they were talking about looking at the ending.

 _Now, let us begin our romantic honeymoon under the starry sky!_ Game Satan said (presumably) happy as can be, ignoring Game Arle’s pleas. The last remaining tower segment rocketed high into the sky, exploding into firework.

Arle had a parachute, and Satan!... just fell… *THUD* Went Satan’s sprite. All of that while Carbuncle watched from afar on top of a hill.

The girls were so confused. Not changing their expressions at all.

“What?”

“Your world’s nuts.”

“Both your worlds are nuts. The rocket’s nuts though I’ll give you that.”

“Your world’s really nuts too, Ringo.”  
“Arle’s not wrong, your world has supermarkets, cities of towers.”  
“Trains, Zillions of people, no magic, the things accomplished with no magic…”  
“Video Games, animé, microwaves, and instant noodles!”

Amitie finished, finally starting on her now lukewarm bowl.

“Oh yeah, heh, I guess it would be weird to you. And law averages tells me this world would be the weird one… Still, we don’t send people into the sky on an exploding rocket because we loved them.”

“That’s not what happened!” The game’s after credits stinger showed Satan grab a mask. “Oh yeah that mask, what actually happened was… I wanna play the next one by the way… Satan put on that…” Arle explained, Amitie entered her name, etc.

 **_Puyo Puyo SUN_ **  

“Wowzers, an animé!” Amitie looked at it in awe.

Arle was similarly impressed, but there a big bummer she had with it as soon as Satan turned the sun big, and wanting to be adored by girls on the beach. Arle groaned angrily.

“Something wrong, Arle?”

“Yes, there is, Ringo!” She bursted out. Catching the others off-guard. “I’m about to relive the worst day of…” Arle stopped to think. “ _Second_ … No… _third_ worst day of my life! Maybe fourth. I should’ve figured by the picture on the box.” To her annoyance on closer inspection, she read it differently. “Puyo Puyo **SUN**.” She now read properly.

“How did I miss that pun?” Amitie questioned. “Want Ringo to play?”

“Why me?! I’m not good a Sun rules.”

“Nah, I’ll manage, as long the heat doesn’t escape the TV.” Arle tried to calm down.

“It won’t. Heat-o-vision will never be a thing.”

She’s calm now. “The animé’s over.” Arle noticed. “Is the game done?”

“It was sooooo~ good though, can we please watch that again? Satan’s really funny when he wants to be.”

“He’s being serious.”

“Oh…”

It’s surreal, funny and kinda annoying to Ringo that are people who have little idea how opening cutscenes work. “There’s a game, press start. We haven’t seen the end yet.”

“What end? I beat Satan. Easy as said. Everything in between was torture.”

* * *

“Single PuyoPuyo, And… Start! I like Carby’s animation-” Arle interrupted herself with confusion. “I get to choose between me, Schezo and Draco?” She highlighted each one of them, seeing their happy and dejected poses. Schezo’s currently highlighted.

“You look so angry, Arle.”

The girl mentioned stayed quiet at Amitie’s observant comment.

…

Breaking the silence, Ringo asked: “So who’ll it be?”

“Hm. Good question. Draco’s easy, so she’s out. I’m medium, but that’s too easy for me.”

“Nice brag.”

“Thanks.” Arle fake bowed. “And… Schezo.” Arle gritted her teeth.

“Too creeper-y?”

“No, Amitie. Make of this what you will, but I wouldn’t mind being Schezo. It’s just if my bad day is medium than I hate to think what’s Schezo’s like. Does it end with me beating him?”

“We can always play the rest later if you want.”

“Hm. I pick me. At least I know what I’ll get myself into. Maybe I’ll play with Schezo’s later.” Her eyes widened. “Oops…”

* * *

“It looks a lot better, you and Draco look cuter than before.” Amitie simply stated.

“Yeah, but I sound nothing like that version of me.” The first battle begun and they look at the beautiful art of the Puyo field.

* * *

Amitie and Ringo found themselves snickering at the jokes. Arle didn’t much like when it was at her expense.

* * *

“You were gonna let poor Suketoudara die there?” Amitie reacted to seeing the fishman manfish shriveled and dried. Game Arle’s back was turned with a smug look of ‘I told you so’ on her face.

“Eh heh heh.” Arle gritted nervously her teeth in shame. “I immediately gave him some water and cured him…” She weakly said. “Hey wait a sec, Amitie, I’ve seen you turn that Ocean Prince guy into skeleton in a Puyo match. How’s that any different?”

“He dies all the time.”

‘I take it back, their worlds are the weird ones.’ Ringo thought.

* * *

Arle pointed at Kikimora literally wiping the floor with her. “See? Things like this _along_ with the heat made this day terrible!”

“I don’t know, you kinda deserved that after what you did to the fishman.”

“No, I didn’t! The pavement was hot, hard and painful. To this day I’m still regretting wearing that half breastplate that day.”

“Sorry…” Ringo regretted bringing it up… She wasn’t sure what to say next to show she actually means sorry.

Arle’s fury netted her a 13-Chain. And Ringo congratulated her. All seemed forgotten.

* * *

“Add those itches to why that day sucked.”

* * *

“Add that brat’s net to why that day sucked.”

* * *

“Looks like you got a nice break here, Arle.”

The player simply just pointed at the screen for them to just look with a stoic face and saying nothing.

…

“!” Arle heard behind her she heard them being caught off-guard.

…

Then they laughed under their breath while apologizing. Apology was begrudgingly accepted with a sigh.

“Add sleepwalker harassment to why that day sucked.”

* * *

Amitie holding pen and paper asked a fair question. “Should I add that to why that day sucked?”

“No, it became even hotter thanks to him. But Zoh Daimaoh burning a hole in the ground is kinda cool in retrospect.”

*Gasp!*

“What’s up, Ringo?” “Nothing, I just noticed the elephant doesn’t shake the screen anymore. But he still does it and the Puyo flatten as he does it.”

“Everyone does things like that.”

“I know, I just noticed they did it in game, and just for him so far, weird.”

“Incubus made hearts pop out the Puyos and and someone else popped stars out of them.”

“They did?”

“Yeah and similar things happened in Tsu.” Amitie chimed in.

“Okay, ignore me then…”

* * *

“Add that bee brat why that day sucked.”  
“Bee. Brat. Got it.”

* * *

Ringo was surprised to see that boy gained 50exp and leveled up. “What just happened? Since when in the hexadecimal was that actually possible!”

“Oh that’s just Langus, he’s just cursed. We’ve been through a lot together. Nice guy once you get to know him. Haven’t seen him in ages though.”

Arle finally got a laugh in at his dropped pants, in contracted to her blushing sprite. The art style made him funnier. “And that’s why I can’t take him too seriously no matter how hard he tries.”

* * *

In between the next mission, Arle was congratulated for her win streak so far. Not as many curbstomps Amitie’s had, but still impressive.

…

“How are you and Rulue friends?”

“Eh… It’s a long story.” Arle dismissed, making it clear she doesn’t wanna talk about it at the moment.

The Puyo capped girl tapped her superior Sorceress friend on the shoulder. “Should I add that to the list?”

Arle thought about. “That leaf was surprisingly blunt. But at least my fall was softly broken… And I fell in the cool sea water~. You know, just add it in case.”

“Okie-Doke.”

* * *

 _Stage 12_ _  
_ _Schezo Wegey_

“Uh. Arle?”

“Ringo?”

“Can we talk about your attitude?”

Arle shrunk. “Can we not?” She quietly said.

“I noticed there’s a big difference between you now and then.” Ringo told her in a neutral therapist’s way. “Namely, you were a big jerk. You completely made Schezo lose his temper in a second.”

“C’mon gimme a pass on Schezo there, teasing is on my top 10 favorite things to do. And the best part on that day.”

“Want me to write that down?” Amitie seemed nonplussed by this.

“…No…”

Ringo got this conversation back on track. “I’m curious what happened in between.”

Arle had a frog in her throat. “Can we not?”

“But I really wanna know.”

“I wasn’t that big of a jerk back then. Did you miss the times I said I was looking forward to a rematch with them? _That was fun! We should play again sometime. Really, we should._ ”

“There was a more sarcastic one.”

Arle was in a corner.

“…I-I’ll tell you the full story later. Kinda need to focus on Schezo right now. But I realized my hotheadedness got me into fights, which I like… But then it got me into fights I didn’t want. Not it matters, since I mellowed out I still get in fights I don’t want anyway.”

“Okay,” Ringo sensed she probably shouldn’t have brought it up now. “Sorry…”

“Whatever. You just made my eyes water up… I can barely see anything.”

“Super sorry…”

“So you’re kinda like Raffina.” Amitie brought up.

*Sniff* “How so?”

“She was also a really big jerk and became a lot nicer. But knowing both of your past selves now I can see your heart were always in the right place.” The Puyo capped girl patted her friend on the back. It’s apparent it cheered her up.

She gave a smile. Though, Arle and Ringo are skeptical about that claim towards Raffina.

“Thanks, guys. But I don’t deserve excuses. I’ll always be a hothead. And teasing Schezo and such will never stop being fun.” She chuckled. “Carby brings out the best in me.”

“Let’s hope he finds you soon then.” Ringo said.

Amitie picked up the pen and paper again. “Want me to add that?”

That just made all but Amitie burst out laughing. She said that in the unchanged sympathetic tone. It made Arle almost slip up against the struggle against Schezo.

“But it didn’t happen on that day.”

“Schezo attacking you did.”

“Oh yeah!” Both in response to Amitie and on screen. She barely beat him.

* * *

“So, are you guys gonna call me out on burning Satan?”

“Nah, he deserves it.”

“Totally.”

“Good.” She smirked.

* * *

“Beat’m!”

Applause.

“Once again, he had no chance… Almost feel sorry for him.”

They sat in silence as they watched the beautiful colors and listened to the calming music.

Watching as Carbuncle appeared in-game and did a thing.

“What the HECK!??”  
“What the VECTOR??!”

“Arle. Please tell me that’s not what happened.” Ringo nervously asked.

Arle took a big sigh. “‘Fraid so. Carbuncle doesn’t make it easy sometimes… Add Carby turning the moon into another sun why that day sucked.”

“O-On it.”

Ringo’s paralyzed thanks to the fact that actually happened.

The results screen did what it was supposed to with relaxing music. And then the credits. “Who wants the next game?”

“I’ll take the one after that.” Amitie called dibs.

“Okay. It’s your turn, Ringo. Ringo?”

She’s still in shock.

Arle literally snapped her out of it, several times.

“Huh? Wha?”

“Your turn.”

“Oh.” Ringo grabbed the next game, a burned copy. “It’s called, _Puyo Puyo N._ ”

“What a weird name…”

“What does the N stand for?”

“Guess we have to find out.” Ringo shrugged.

 _Cool!_ _  
_ _You got talent!_  
Next,challenge Schezo’s Story!

The end of the credits told them. “Maybe… Later.” Arle pushed a button, and entered her name. “There. Wow, this ‘Moo’ guy must suck if he only got to Nohoho.”

**_Puyo Puyo~n - Together with Carbuncle_ **

“Whew, taking the Dreamcast was the right option. What a relief.”

“Look another animé.”

“Why’re we watching Satan looking through his library?”

“Wh-what that swirly stuff, Arle?”

“I-I don’t know!”

“Aaaaand suddenly daylight.” Ringo snarked. “Like the music though.”

“Wow, this is beautiful.” Amitie cooed.

“Why’s this showing my morning routine?” Arle complained.

The other’s shrugged.

“Aw.” Both Ringo and Amitie reacted to Arle and Carbuncle playing. “You two are really cute together.”

Arle blushed a little. “Car- Wait a sec, those caravans look familiar…” She feared.

“Look at Draco! She must’ve trained hard.”

“Who’s the mermaid? Eh. Does Witch regularly survive explosions? If so don’t let her meet Ris.”

A yellow foot appeared on screen. Arle gasped. “Oh no. Not this day…” She cracked.

“Everything alright, Arle?”

“No.”

“A circus! I love circuses!”

“Then enjoy your stay, I’m not reliving this.” Arle stood up.

“Wait, where’re you going?”

“To help Mr. and Mrs. Ando with the store.”

“Good luck with that, we’re closed today. And everything should be done by now.”

“I’m going for fresh air then… See ya.” Arle closed the door.

“What happened to her in that circus?” Amitie asked out concern, the feeling was mutual with Ringo.

“Think we better play to find out.” They at the title screen. _Puyo Puyo~n - Together with Carbuncle._ *Sudden realization* “I get it now.”

“Whaddya got?”

“It’s not Puyo N, it’s Puyo~n. Pu-yon.”

“Ah, not what I was hoping for, but cool too.”

* * *

“That’s Arle narrating?”

“She sounds different.”

“Ah, Satan made Carbuncle disappear. And didn’t reappear. That explains a lot. Hey, it’s one of those skeletons.”

* * *

“Is it me or are the Puyo dropping reeeeeaaaaally slow?” “They are.”

* * *

“Add falling into a trap twice to why this day sucks? Or should I not?”

“I think I should leave this alone for Arle.”

“Yeah, that’s probably for the best. Why does that tiny, li’l girl have her face above her face?”

“I don’t know. But I guess we won’t find out. Look at the moon, she doesn’t stand a chance.” Ringo said with confidence.

The first batch of the game-winning Garage Puyo dropped. It would’ve been game-winning anyway. But Archan had something to say to that.

_Super Attack 12_

And some Puyo were popped. “Whaaat!”

“She’s cheating, Ringo! She’s casting a spell outside from chaining.” The next batch of garbage dropped. Leaving her just one Puyo removed from loss.

_Super Attack 12_

“Her faces are gone!” “So they’re just special attacks? Looks like Arle doesn’t have them… I can see this getting annoying.” The next batch of garbage did Archan finally in.

* * *

_Super Attack 30_

“She can wipe away all garbage. Wow! Maybe I should clean my room more often.”

“Not that it helps, the maid’s too much to clean up.”

* * *

“So the rules changed?

“Seems so.”

* * *

“Draco’s joining us?”

“Yay, now we can cheat back!”

* * *

“So what you would our guests like for dinner? Oh, I see Arle’s still taking a walk?”

“Yup.”

“Kay Amitie. Tell dad what you want.”

“Hm… I don’t want anything, per say. Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

“Ask for curry?”

“Ask for curry!”

“Curry.”  
“Curry. To cheer Arle up.”

“Curry it is then.”

* * *

“Huh, what does that mean?”

“What does what mean?”

“That frog sounds exactly like King Dedede.” Ringo explained.

“King Whowhowho?”

“Oh, of course. A character from an animé I used to watch as a kid, _Hoshii no Kaabii_ , it has video games too.” Ringo felt nostalgic. “Does that mean that these games are from dimensions where the voice actors are the same, but Arle’s life is a video games series?”

“Does that go for me too?” Amitie held the _Puyo Puyo Fever 2_ box.

“Me and my friends are in this one. And does that mean that animé you watched is real too?”  
“This is making my head hurt…”  
“You’re doing well, though. Two All Clears for crying out loud!”  
“Make that three. Aaand he’s still standing.”

* * *

“Will Arle ever find Carbuncle?”

“Amitie, you know the answer to that one.”

* * *

“This is closer to Arle as we know her.”

* * *

“Missed me, room?” Arle joked as came through the door. She was welcomed back with open arms.

“Feeling better?”

“Sure do.” Arle smiled. “Wow, this game looks great.” And then she heard a familiar voice from the TV. “She really did get worse, no matter how different she sounds… Defeat her quick!”

Two retries, bad luck with Harpy’s power, matches that went on too long and hurting ears.

* * *

“…And the reason why Puyo Puyo was invented to begin with was to give everyone an equal playing field, right?”

“If you say so.”

“Prof. Accord says as much.”

“Yon fell out of fashion because not every spell or technique was created equal.”  
“I noticed, Draco’s spell’s the best. Out of these three.”  
“Personally I had a shield that stopped all Garbage for 15 seconds.”  
“Question: Why can’t I use it then?”  
“Answer: I don’t know!”

* * *

“What’s up with Satan? He looks out of it.”

“What happened to your friends?”

“They’re okay. That’s all I know… This… Just… This. Just keep playing.”

‘What’s going on?’

“Is he sleep Puyo-ing?”

* * *

“What’s up with the music? Feel like I’m in an inexplicable dream… This can’t be the ending then.”

“But we beat Satan! He’s always the last guy you beat right?”

“No Ringo’s right.” Arle shivered, the music perfectly described how her game counterpart would feel in a sec… “Keep watching.”

“That voice, it sounds kinda like…”

“Oh, it’s just that clown from the intro.”

“Just the intro? I’ve fought her first if memory serves.” Arle added.

“Comes out of nowhere to me.”

“Me too.”

“Another Arle?!”  
“This one looks evil!”  
“Here I thought evil clones only happened in animé. This really happened?”

“You are surprised now, wait until you hear about the time I killed zillions of them before.” Arle wasn’t proud of that.

The others were speechless.

“But I think she’s the only one left. She’s also stronger than me, like far stronger. I’ll gladly help you if you can’t beat her, Ringo.” She offered out of a need to help.

“I-It’s a video game. I think I’ll manage.”

Amitie had a horrible thought. “Is she s-still around?”

“She must be… Probably masquerading as me back in my world… That’s something I’d have to deal with…”

“I can’t use your friend’s powers.”

“I know! I barely survived without them! She wasn’t gonna let me go after this, that’s for sure!”

Arle shivered some more. “This music feels exactly how I felt during the battle and my nightmares afterward.”

_Arle Shield Activated_

“Good luck, Ringo, save my life! Like you’ve done after! Even though it’s not my real life at stake.”

“I hope you can forgive me if I fail…”

“You tried.”

* * *

Four tries later, and Ringo’s last.

“Almost there, you’re almost there!” Amitie cheerleaded.

“I don’t know, my faker has an opening to dig her way out… And she has another dumb shield.” Arle warned.

Ringo grinned. “Too bad for her she didn’t take this into the equation!” Ringo put her last Puyo down that mattered. The chain was very potent in power, it be hard for Doppelganger Arle to get out of it.

_Arle Shield Activated_

They all groaned.

36 seconds later…

“You did it!”

“I never wanna see her face again!” Arle yelled, not bothering correcting herself.

Arle’s heart melted seeing the game Arle and Carbuncle reuniting. And Carby doing a thing. “Miss you, Carby. Find me soon…”

*Knock knock* “May I disturb you, girls?” An adult male voice spoke from behind the door.

“Sure thing, dad.” His daughter responded, and the father entered.

“This belongs to you, doesn’t it, Arle?” He pointed to the ground in a showman like fashion.

“Gu, guuuu!”

“Carby!” Arle lit up as her buddy jumped into her arms and didn’t let go. “Thank you.”

* * *

“Maaaan. That took ages.”

“Yeah, that was long.”

“Another reason Yon was scrapped. What’s next?”

“Puyo Puyo DA? Another burned copy.” Ringo looked over the box.

“DA? That doesn’t sound any rule I know…”

* * *

Credits were over, a happy ending, satisfied the despite the long and last annoying final boss. All-and-all a good note to end on. Better than the last game for sure.

“R. I. N-G-O. Ringo is my name-o!” Guess who sung as she entered her name.

Arle saw something weird. “How did my name get on the list? And why is it so low?”

 **_Puyo Puyo DA!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_-featuring ELLENA System-_ **

“No opening?”

“No music either…”

“I don’t know what part of my life this is based on. Pressing start!” And Arle pressed start.

And almost immediately they were brought on screen. Arle and Amitie felt weird looking at the 3D model of the former. Ringo found it kinda amusing. “Nice outfit.” She complimented her friend on her beanie, hoodie, and pants. “If you ever wanted to blend in on the other side on the globe I suggest digging that one up. Maybe without the beanie.”

“I’m keeping mine!” Amitie said.

“I’ve never worn anything like that. I do like it, though. Should’ve been blue. Who can I pick? Ellena; don’t know her. Suketoudara? Why must you wear that? Oh my! Schezo.” Arle blushed, in addition, laughing at his choice. “What are you wearing? What’re you holding? Yeah, that’s something Rulue likes to wear. Satan?”

“Guuu?”

“It would look good on the real deal.” Ringo said purely professional. “Has he ever worn that before to get your hand in marriage?”

“Surprisingly no… Mino doesn’t look bad. And Skeleto-” And the character select timer hit zero. “Huh?”

“Didn’t you see the timer, Arle?” Amitie asked.

“No. I guess I’m playing as Skeleton-T.” She shrugged.

* * *

“Why am I getting all Bads?! I keep pressing on time.”

“Or you’re not.” Amitie suggested.

“Or there’s input lag.”

“What’s that?”  
“What do you mean?”

They asked Ringo.

“Oh boy. On newer TVs…”

“…and that’s why Arle can’t win.”

“That’s dumb…” Arle muttered. “Next game, and can I play it?”

“Yeah. Judging by the title it uses Fever.”

“Does this mean we’re going to Primp?” Amitie said, curious seeing her hometown on the TV.

**_Puyo Puyo Fever_ **

Amitie gasped at what she saw.

“That’s me! Wicked!”  
“And you sound like you too. You’re lucky.”  
“And look so realistic too~”

Ringo did have to object. “I didn’t know. It looks real uncanny. But judging by the art on the next box it’ll look a bit. If not more uncanny.”

For whatever reason Arle felt the need to go to the options. “Hey, there’s a language setting. Curious how our neighbours sound in English?” She asked to Amitie.

“I don’t even speak English, Arle.”

“Seems like the text will still be in Hiragana.” Ringo, who is fluent enough in English clarified. “Put on English, Arle.”

She did. She also picked WakuWaku. She isn’t too confident with Fever rules.

* * *

Amitie listened to herself narrate. “Sounds like someone speaking English for me alright.”

“Does Ms. Accord lose her cane often?”

“Once a year, and I never got the reward for it ever.”

* * *

“Did Raffina really get better? I don’t see much difference, Amitie.” Arle skeptically asked.

“She really is nicer nowadays, I swear.”

* * *

“Wow, Oshare sounds… different?” Amitie really doesn’t know what to make of the dub so far.

Ringo snickered a bit.

“What is it?” Amitie asked not out of annoyance.

“What they’re saying doesn’t match up with what the subtitles are saying. I don’t know how to explain it exactly.”

* * *

“You called Lidelle: Rita.”  
“No, I wouldn’t.”  
“But you did.”

“Ringo’s right. I heard no Lidelle.”

“Why would I do that to poor Liddy?”

* * *

“Salutations Amitie, I could be of help too you _oooor_ I can hold it ransom behind a Puyo match that’ll definitely win because I’m smart. Uhyahyahyahyaaaaaaah!”

Amitie and Ringo jumped a little. For a split second, they thought Klug was actually in the room, but it was Arle doing a spot on impression.

*Applause*

* * *

“Hey, you’re doing pretty good, Arle. No one went into fever yet.”

“Maybe I should’ve chosen HaraHara…”

“Why didn’t you?” Ringo teased.

* * *

“Sheesh, these weird Frankensteins look tough.”

“Fever!” Arle yelled.

“Guuu!”

“They won’t last long.” The Fever theme entranced Ringo. She sung alongside it. When the theme was over the fight was over. “Heehee, what a rush. Kinda like the real deal, actually.”

* * *

“So that’s how you two met?” Ringo found herself to be intrigued.

“Yep.”  
“Pretty much.”

“A lot more relaxed or normal than we first met… Was Primp in danger that day?”

“Nope, just trying to find the cane. Thing didn’t get world destroyie for me until I went to Suzuran for the first time.”

“Same here, I think.”

“Hm…”

 

“Say, Ringo?” Arle took her out of her thought. “Is ‘Arley’ how you say _Aruru_ [/ _Arle_ ] in English?”

“I can’t say. But if I had to guess. No?”

* * *

“Diamond Cutie? It’s Diacute!”

“To be fair, that seems like something that’s impossible to translate.”

A few seconds later everybody but Arle bursted out laughing.

“It’s not that funny.” Arle said a bit moody.

“Yes, it is Arle! You lost to yourself! Hahaha!”

“Sorry Amitie, but I don’t find that funny.”

Ringo also had a different joke on her mind. “So in the last games you were the hero, and now you’re basically an opponent.” She liked the irony.

* * *

“What are those yellow eyes?”

“Ringo… I have no clue. Even after I saw its body. I still don’t know.” The room lit up.

“Looks like your teacher’s cat puppet.”

Amitie at Ringo like she was crazy.

“Nah, that can’t be. Popoi’s blueish.”

“So this is the last one? This is really short.”

“I appreciate it being short after Y~on.” No one disagreed with Ringo there.

* * *

“Man this kitty’s tough. It’s been a while since I’ve been in a Fever deadlock like this…”

“But you’re winning Arle. By the time he’s out Fever he’ll have three crowns above him~”

* * *

The ending was a bit of a bit of a bummer. After the credits, Arle entered her name.

“Where did put my PS2?” Ringo went to the attic to search.

**_Puyo Puyo Fever Chu!_ **

Ringo’s turn again. After finding her way to the neat menu she’s struggling to pick a character. “Which one’s hard mode? All it says how their Fever is balanced.”

“I dunno, Raffine’s pretty good. Maybe’s she easy?”

“Guess I’ll do this the old-fashioned way.” Ringo placed her hand over her eyes and jiggled the analog stick around and pressed the Circle button.

“Me again? Okay. There are the difficulty options!” Amitie was disappointed she’s chosen.

“Wait, something just crossed my mind do the others have their own stories?” Arle asked.

“Could be…” Ring hoped.

“Don’t know about you guys but I’m curious to see Sig and Raffina’s side of whatever happened today was like.”

“Okay, we can later. But I don’t wanna stay too long on one game.” Ringo stared at a certain Nintendo Switch game. “WakuWaku.”

* * *

 

“Is this the day I think this is?”  
“What day do you think it is?”  
“Dunno.”  
“Thanks, Amitie…”  
“No problem, Ringo!”

* * *

 

“Look at the detail on Onion Pixy. He looks so real.” Arle gushed about the game’s graphics.

Ringo didn’t feel like bringing up the uncanniness of it up again.

* * *

 

“Eeeeeeee!” Ringo screamed seeing the ghost duo on screen. Now with more uncanniness! The controller she threw up was co-caught by Arle, Amitie and Carbuncle. Carbuncle asked nicely to play.

“Everything okay, Sweetie?” Ringo’s mother opened the door.

“I-I’m okay, mom. Just s-some gh-gh-ghosts I know in real life on this Video Game somehow b-based on the lives my friends here.”

Mrs. Ando just looked. Amitie was on the screen. And some ghosts getting hurt by Puyo. “After learning you can cast lightning, the stories of your stay in Primp and the near end of the world nothing should surprise me anymore. Have fun. We’re preparing the curry.”

“Thanks, Mrs. Ando!”

* * *

 

“Ribbitie?”  
“Yup.”  
“Long-Lost siblings?”  
“Not really.”  
“Okay…”

“The music sounds Christmassy.” Arle scratched her head. “I don’t get it.”

* * *

 

Carbuncle kept playing, he’s pretty good.

* * *

 

“I got a serious question, Amitie.”

“Don’t bother, Ringo.” Arle rubbed her head. “I don’t wanna know what the thought process was behind that plan to bring me home…”

“Eh, heh, heh. We haven’t tried the kitchen sink yet, Arle.” Amitie joked.

“Gu gugugu gu!”

“Ugh, you’re right, Carby. You look really weird.”

Fever! This theme isn’t nearly as good to Ringo.

* * *

 

“Lemres! Oh, Amitie, please don’t tell me you treated him like I did at first?” Arle asked quickly.

“No…” Amitie sighed.

“Eeeeh. I don’t blame you.” Ringo reacted to Lemres waving two lollies.

They laughed at Lemres’ expense when they saw him step on his broom, and the broom reacted like a rake. How does that work?

* * *

 

“Poor Lemres…” Amitie uttered.

“You dragged him all the way?”

“He says it’s okay?”

“That was it? Man, that was short.” Arle complained.

“Can I play as Sig?” Amitie begged.

* * *

 

“WakuWaku or HaraHara?”

Ringo thought about it. “Do WakuWaku. I have a feeling HaraHara has a different story.”

“If that’s the case then we probably missed some story in the last game.” Arle pointed out.

“…Whoops.”

* * *

 

“Where was Sig when Accord lost her cane?”

“Beats me.”

* * *

 

“Is Sig really that easy to convince giving his up his life?” Ringo found that a bit hard to believe.

“Sig’s kinda cool. He likes the simplest things in life. And bugs.” Amitie smiled.

“I’m having a hard time seeing the benefits.” Arle nervously chuckled. “Again, why Christmas? I guess that Dolphin looks like a meal…?”

* * *

 

“Nice of Sig to help you, Arle.”

Arle had her gaze firmly fixated on Sig’s hair.

“Arle?”

“Huh? Oh. I know, right? Hasn’t worked yet so far but we still go at it.”

* * *

“Poor Lemres…” The girls uttered.

* * *

“So the stories are intertwined like Sonic Adventure? That’s cool I guess.”

“The rest of the story is… Very Sig?” Arle said as nice as possible.

“Who wants to be Raffina?” Amitie excitedly asked.

Arle sighed. “I’ll do it.”

* * *

As Arle selected Raffina’s WakuWaku she thought back to her own martial artist frenemy. “You think Rulue and Raffina would get along. Or will Rulue’s insecurities about her lack of magic get the better of her and yelled at each other ‘till sundown?” She pondered.

“You know them better than I do…” Ringo replied with a shrug.

* * *

“For a sec I thought we were gonna fight the butler… Guess not.”

“Poor Lidelle.”

* * *

“What’s so Christmas about Baldanders?” Arle still can’t get over it. “Well I guess he could pass off as a reindeer…”

* * *

“I figured as much that the prince they’re talking about, was him. What does he really look like?” The others shrugged.

“Feli’s the person I think of least when it comes to Christmas.”

* * *

“Poor Lemres…” The girls sighed. “Three in a row. Does he ever get a break?” Amitie wondered.

“Question, Arle?”

“Ask, away Ringo.”

“Who makes the worst first impressions, Schezo or Lemres?”

“Schezo.” Arle didn’t skip a beat. “At least Lemres didn’t want to kill me.”

“Jeepers!”  
“Sheesh!”

“We’re cool…ish now.”

“W-W-We know.”

* * *

“So that’s what he looks like. I’ve seen him around town from time to time.” Amitie brought up.

Ringo just sympathized for the butler.

“GIRLS! DINNER!”

“Later HaraHara?” They agreed.

They chowed down. With ingredients courtesy of _Ando Family Greengroceries._ *Wink*

* * *

“Have fun, but don’t stay up too late now.”

“Sure Dad.”

* * *

Carbuncle wanted to play again, and who were they to say no to Carbuncle? He picked Amitie’s HaraHara.

“Is Klug evil?” Ringo asked.

Arle wondered this as well, she heard those kinda speeches before.

Amitie just blissfully dismissed it. “Nah, he just likes power.” She wasn’t making a strong case.

* * *

The girls laughed at Amitie’s misunderstanding of Klug’s magazine of choice. His reaction was even better. Ringo forgot to point out what Amitie read out loud is not what’s on the cover.

* * *

“Are you sure he’s not evil?” Ringo asked in response of Game Amitie’s reading of Klug’s note.

“Yup! You’ll see! Oh, speaking of Klug, Arle can you do that awesome impression of Klug again, please?”

“The Christmas music suits Lidelle very well. She’d make a great living tree if she had any working light bulbs.”

“Hey, that’s mean, whatever did Lidelle ever do to you?!”

“Wait a sec, you asked me to do a Klug impression!”

* * *

“Oh my gosh! Is that bird okay?”

“Dunno? I don’t think I’ve seen him afterwards.” Amitie replied to Ringo.

“He’s probably hiding from you from making Christmas dinner out of him…”

“Gu.”

“Oh, speak of the devil.”

* * *

“How do I know when Feli’s ever bark?” Arle asked.

“Don’t know, and I’m not gonna test it.”

“She might bite.”

Amitie and Ringo shuddered.

* * *

“Oh, Klug’s possessed. Is that why you don’t think he’s evil?”

“Suits me.” Arle shrugged. She looked back at the TV to see Lemres’ logic. “Uh huh.”

“Tell me he at least cheerleading you in the final battle.” Ringo asked for her friend’s safety.

“Of course!”

* * *

“Huh, how come Klug looks so evil? Besides being possessed I mean.”

“How didn’t you notice that before? It’s obvious he isn’t himself by looking at it…”

“He looked normal to me… Is the TV also a lens of truth?”

Carbuncle had a flawless run.

* * *

“Anyone else had enough of this game?” Arle asked out of nowhere during the credits. “I don’t really care how the other’s stories go.”

“Not really.”

“We’ve played much Puyo in one day. I got a Karaoke game. Wanna play?”

And they sung until their voices and ears hurt. And went to bed.

**_Puyo Puyo 7_ **

The next day they set up the Ringo’s Wii, knowing from the back of the box that’s her turn to be in these games. Amitie played around it with the WiiMote’s pointer controls on the Wii home menu. “You sure this thing isn’t magic?”

“It’s not, don’t ask me it exactly it works.”

“Neato! This is the story of how we met you, Ringo.”

“Sometimes I wish we met under better circumstances.” Arle shivered as she imagined her game counterpart’s getting possessed.

“Can you do me a favor, Ringo?”  
“Of course, what is it?”   
“I can I play when you’re fighting me?”   
“The possessed you?”   
“Duh.”   
“You can. But we can rotate, this event was pretty long.”

They all agreed to rotate playing.

* * *

Before the match against Sig started, Arle was given an option. “Oh yeah, I forgot transformations were a thing.”

“Seriously? Arle that was the best part aside from everything else that’s good, how did you forget that?”

“I was possessed, and when he transformed he only changed the color of his clothes. I didn’t get to enjoy it at all…”

“Aw, look at Sig, I forgot how adorable he was as a kid.” Amitie gushed.

* * *

“Looks look we can play as… Oh no, not yet…”

* * *

At Act 2 against the Skeleton Trio Arle started to yawn.

“Tired?”

“More bored than then anything. There’s nothing new or interesting here.”

“Arle’s got a point, Ringo. We were all there.”

“It didn’t feel like it happened that long ago, as well…” Ringo added, also feeling the fatigue. “And only two more games… I really want to re-experience this one at least. She jiggled _Puyo Puyo Tetris_.

“Tetris?! It’s been so long!” Amitie squeaked.

“Carby, can you play the rest of this one?”

“Gu guuuuuu!” He happily obliged, making no futile mistakes.

* * *

“Eh?! Why’s that strange Klug here?”

“I guess we didn’t notice…”

* * *

“Draco, what happened?”

“Ew, she got the worst so far with the artstyle!”  
“You look a bit off too, Ringo…”   
“Eh heh. I hoped you wouldn’t notice…”

* * *

“Boy, this was fun telling my parents. “And then I fought a dancing fish in the Himalayas using the rainbow coloured jelly beans. And after that he joined on my journey, you wouldn’t believe the glances we got on the trains…””

“My mom found it hard to believe too.” Amitie admitted.

“Man, you guys’ lives really were boring before you met me, huh?”

* * *

“Grrrrrrrr, did he have to make me say something every time?”  
“How the hexagon did you three catch up?”   
“Ringo… I was possessed by a time-and-space traveler.”   
“Ah, I forgot, dumb question should’ve known.”

Ringo said embarrassed of herself.

“Kinda wish he rubbed some of that off on me. Makes world traveling easier, but makes everything else too easy… Nevermind…”

“Why’s ‘Dark’ Arle so… whispery and scary? Arle’s loud and optimistic, and Ecolo’s goofy.”

“He was holding back his laughter… Trust me, I’m still stuck with the muscle memory.”

* * *

“Ever think our mega transformations have changed?”

“How do you mean, Ringo? Like I would become a different woman from what I used to transform into?” Amitie asked.

“Precisely!”

“I figured that they were ideal versions of our future selves. What we’d be like for the best for our world and ourselves.”

“That doesn’t make sense, Arle, Ringo’s still correct. What’s best for the world changes with each time period. Like when Primp Town was founded, left-handed people were considered lesser forms of beings at best. Often really poor and were never given any help because of all of the misunderstandings. It was believed that… removing the left hand was ideal. So if they Mega Transformed would they transform to the moment have their *gulp* hand removed, having been partially transformed into the thing that did it? Because that’s was what was ideal to the majority. In another time in another town playing Puyo’s illegal, would they transform into? Does that mean it’s ideal for Klug to be ‘Strange Klug’?” Amitie told as matter of factly as possible. Barely stomaching some of the nastier bits.

Arle and Ringo were in awe and disgust of Amitie’s history lesson. But also a bit downed by the killjoy nature of it.

“I thought the things I’ve seen in dungeons were messed up… Now I need to buy a history book.”

“L-Likewise.”

“I could be mixing it up with a fairy tale mommy used to tell…”

* * *

"Gimme the controller, Carby.”

“Guu.”

“I’m rooting for you.”  
“Go beat yourself up again, Arle!”

* * *

“Hrngh! That’s a fluke!”

* * *

“Yeah! First try!”

* * *

“So I wanted to ask since the last time we saw Maguro. Why do his words have stars in them?” Arle asked.

“You mean you can’t hear them? ★” Ringo joked.

“No.”

“You can hear that Ringo? I wanna try. How does this sound? ♩”  
“Sounds good but it’s not the star. That sounds like this. ★”  
“How about this? ⚤”  
“You’re nowhere close...”  
“This any better? ⚢”  
“Eeh, think twice before you blow that dog whistle…”  
“How’s this? ⚣”  
*Blush* “Try something else completely.”  
“Oh, I get it, I don’t sound stylish enough. Hey there. ❤”  
“That’s a heart. Be careful using that.”  
“Sorry. ☀”  
“You’re getting warmer.”  
“I am? ↑&↓&↻”  
“You’re off track again.”

Arle just watched in amusement even if she couldn’t pick up on it.

* * *

“It’s just creepy seeing myself talk with the wrong voice.”

“But Arle, you didn’t sound like you in the other games.”

“I know, Amitie but this is worse...”

“Hey, Satan can rescue you.”

“Does it really matter who rescues me? Choppun could rescue me and I’d be happy. Can you give me the controller again, Carby? It’s ‘Dark’ me again.”

* * *

“Why does Ecolo do the star thing?”

“Don’t ask me. ★”  
“Maybe because it’s fun to say? Ω”   
“You’re off-track again…”

* * *

“So who wants to finish Ecolo?”  
“Why don’t you do it, Ringo?”   
“But don’t you guys wanna play?”   
“Yeah, but this story is mostly about you, it fits.”   
“If you say so.”

* * *

“That was anti-climatically quick…” Ringo said embarrassed towards Ecolo’s A.I.

The credits rolled.

“That’s it?”

“Seems so.”

“I remember that being cooler than it looked…”

“Wanna play _Puyo Puyo Tet_ -” Ringo got distracted by the credits song. Sung by someone who sounded suspiciously kinda like her, but not quite.

 **Skipping over** **_Puyo Puyo Tetris_ **

**For it’s a bit too recent to get interesting reactions out of besides re-experiencing Tetris, missing the S.S. Tetra Crew. They didn’t play 8-10 which I deem non-canon for this piece of FanFanction. They did have fun playing 4-player multiplayer.**

“Tetriiiiis, Tetriiiiis, Tetriiiiis, Haha! I forgot how good that felt. Victory’s mine~! I was gonna keep this game anyways, but this seals the deal.”

“This and Fever 2 I wanna play again.” Amitie giggled.

“There’s still one game left, guys. As much fun as this is we should probably do that. Ally’s on the cover.”

“I wanna see Ally again.”

“I can get down with the artstyle.”

**Puyo Puyo Chronicles**

“This feels awkward, but I can’t quite make out the equation why…” Ringo said about how they’re set up… She doesn’t have a 3DS LL… Amitie, Arle and Carbuncle were basically hanging over her shoulder and the latter was on her head.

“Got any other ideas?” That was not a sarcastic question Arle posed.

“No… Well, Maguro has a capture card that lets him his 3DS play on his PC.”

“Didn’t follow that…”

“You’re not the only one, Amitie. I barely followed.”

“Gu.”

On the home menu showed _Brain Age_ was still in it. “Um… Carbuncle?”

“Guuuu?”

“Can you pick up the box? I’m stuck.”

“Guu.” He jumped off her head.

“Oof.”

And jumped back on.

“Ngh.” She opened the box.

“Where’s the game?”  
“It’s not there, Amitie…”  
“That’s lame…”

…

“More Puyo Tetris or maybe a movie?”

**Author's Note:**

> APRIL FOOLS!!!...ish 
> 
> Alternate title: Puyo Puyo Generations. (Make it happen SEGA and then localize it.)  
> Forgive the lack of substance of the Yo~n bit. It still lacks a fan translation sadly. I once stumbled on a prototype Google Drive Sheet that had Dop. Arle say “That fool knows nothing.” referring to Satan. But I can’t find it anymore. I would like it if Pocket Y~on was translated and put on an actual cartridge. Learning Japanese takes a long time and gives me headaches.
> 
> I don’t hate Y~on, I’m just happen to be Hiragana illiterate and don’t like being lost, even in menus. Same reason Chronicles isn’t in the box. Plus I don’t own a japanese 3DS.  
> Likewise just because it implies Tetris is better. That’s not my intention, (though it is totally my opinion...) It’s just that all they play is Puyo and after all that while anything else would look better.
> 
> Scrapped:  
> Super Nazo Puyo: Rulue no Roux 1995 Super Famicom (Or any Nazo Game for that matter.)  
> Minna de Puyo Puyo  
> Puyo Puyo Gaiden  
> Haro no Puyo Puyo  
> Puyo Puyo 15th/Puyo Puyo 20th things gotten repetitive already. I woud’ve raffled for the stories I’d use.  
> Dr. Eggman’s Mean Bean Machine
> 
> Thanks to:  
> Tamer Koh  
> RubycoredBejeweled  
> therandomgamer1022  
> And my own experiences for basing certain events that happened and/or having translated videos up.
> 
> Deleted scene: You think Tee has his own adventure in video game form?  
> A puberty joke concerning Arle’s personality, back when. Cut it because I wasn’t sure if it was an acceptable joke. And wouldn’t fit. But Amitie’s history lesson [after I toned it down] is A okay.


End file.
